


Jared's Story

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: When 13-year-old Jared decides to do a huge favor for his older sister and her husband, he doesn't realize what he's getting himself in for...





	

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretenses. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

I thanked everyone as they left. We had just celebrated my 13th birthday, and while I hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of it, my mom and sister had. I was, after all, a teenager now, not something that happened every day. I helped my mom clean up, even though she insisted I didn't have to, and then got ready for bed. After I did my business in the bathroom, I headed into my bedroom and stripped down to my underwear before climbing into bed.

Even though it had been a long day, I laid there awake for a while. My sister, Tammy, who was 25 years old, and her husband (Don) had been trying for several years to have kids of their own without success. While she was trying to put on a brave face about it, even I could see that it was eating at her. I wished I could do something to help her.

The more I thought about it, the more a strange idea kept coming up. Several years ago, I'd gotten some injuries from a rather bad car accident that had required some surgery to correct. It had gone well (just by looking at me, you'd never know that I'd been injured at all), but was during that surgery that the doctors had first noticed that I was one of those guys that had a womb. They told my parents and me in passing, but it was something we'd never really thought about much afterwards.

The crazy idea I kept getting was that I could have a baby, and Tammy and Don could be the ones to raise the baby. Don had a brother, Grasyon, who was only a couple of years older than I was, and he could be the father. That way, both Tammy and Don could still have a genetic connection to the baby. Sure, I was straight, and I was pretty sure Grayson was, too, and I didn't look forward to the idea of being pregnant and having to give birth to a baby, but considering that the alternative was that Tammy and Don might not have any kids (and what that might do to them, Tammy in particular)...

Plus, Tammy had always done so much for me. What had I ever done for her in return? I took a deep breath and made up my mind.

***

The next day I went over to Grayson's house - he and his family lived a block away - and asked if I could talk to him. We went into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed, while I sat down on his desk chair.

"So, Jared, what's up?" he asked.

I went on to explain about Tammy and Don, and how I was sure that their inability to have kids was practically destroying them (yes, I realized that was a bit of an exaggeration). He nodded in agreement, and I was relieved to know that I wasn't the only one who'd noticed; it meant that I wasn't misreading anything. I then explained to Grayson about my plan - about how I had a womb, and he would impregnate me and then Tammy and Don would then adopt and raise the baby. When I finished, he sat there, staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"Well? Wadda ya think?" I hesitantly asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"I ain't queer!" he finally said.

"Me neither," I replied.

"So why do you want to have sex with me?!"

"I told you, I want to give Tammy and Don a baby, and this way both of them can have a genetic connection to the baby. You're the only one of your brothers who isn't married yet, and I don't want the others to cheat on their wives, even for this." After he sat there for several moments with his mouth opening and closing, yet nothing coming out, I said, "Please, Grayson. I saw how Tammy looked last night. She wants a kid so badly. I'm worried about what will happen to her if she doesn't get one. You don't even have to do anything beyond nail me in my butt. I'm the one who's going to be doing all the work."

"All right," he finally said. "But you don't tell _anyone_ outside of the family that I'm the father." I nodded in agreement, and he said, "I suppose we should do the deed now."

"Right," I said. "The sooner the better."

We began pulling our clothes off, and I'll admit I looked at him as he pulled his briefs off. While I was 5'4" and somewhat skinny, with brown hair and eyes, he was already 5'10", with curly blond hair and blue eyes and a good build. I also couldn't help but notice he also had a lot more pubic hairs than I did, and his dick and balls were bigger than mine. I somewhat hesitantly pulled my own briefs off, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea.

"So, now what?" Grasyon asked. "I mean, I'm not even horny here. It's kind of hard to stick my thing into your butt when it's soft."

I thought for a moment, then said, "Sit down on the edge of your bed and spread your legs apart."

He did so, and I crouched down on front of him. I'd changed around other guys in gym class, so this wasn't the first time I'd ever seen another naked guy before, but this was the first time I'd ever gotten up close and personal with another guy's crotch. I took a deep breath and leaned forward, taking Grayson's dick into my mouth and started sucking. Grayson gasped out and clutched the edge of the bed. As I sucked I used my tongue to start playing with his dick, which started slowly getting hard. When he was fully hard, I pulled up.

"All right," I said. "You're up now."

"Lay down on my bed," he said. "And make sure you're on your stomach. This is going to be weird enough for me as it is without me feeling your junk pressing into me while I'm nailing you."

I did as directed, and a moment later he straddled my waist, resting on his shins. I felt his hands grab my butt cheeks and spread them apart. Moments later I felt something poke at my butthole. I'd read up a bit about butt sex and knew it could hurt, especially if the guys were virgins or didn't really know how to make it not hurt (both of which were true), so I gritted my teeth and prepared for the pain. Grayson started pushing his dick into me, and I grunted from the penetration, trying to find a position that would work best. There was a bit of pain as Grayson continued to push his dick into me, and I tried to relax the area as I'd read about. Considering that this was my first time receiving, I was surprised when Grayson managed to get fully inside me as fast as he did.

He then leaned forward and put his hands on my shoulders before slowly starting to thrust. He soon started picking up speed as he got used to screwing me in my butt. The bed started to rock a bit, and I felt his balls flopping against mine. I continued to grit my teeth as I clutched the sheets under me, since it still hurt a little. What was crazy was that after a while the end of his dick would hit something that felt really good, and I felt my own dick actually getting hard in response. Soon Grayson came, and I could practically feel him squirting into of me. When he finished, he got up off of me, his softening dick sliding out of my butthole.

"'There," he said. "Now get dressed and get out of here."

I got up and pulled my clothes back on, wincing a bit at the pain in my butthole. I then paused for a moment, thinking about saying something to Grayson, but then changed my mind and left.

A few days went by where I wondered whether or not I was pregnant. I finally decided I must not be when I popped a woody in the shower; I'd read that pregnant guys can't get erections. I thought about not going back to Grayson for more sex, not sure he'd be willing to have a go at it a second time. But then I figured that if I didn't, then I'd have just had a guy nail me in the butt for no good reason. So I somewhat hesitantly went back over to Grayson's house. He let me in, glaring at me.

"We need to have sex again," I told him somewhat meekly.

"*Again*?!" he said. "Why?!"

"I got a boner in the shower this morning," I said. "Pregnant guys can't get boners."

He sighed, and just when I thought he was going to say no, he said, "All right. Come on."

We headed into his bedroom and stripped. Without saying a word, he sat down on the edge of his bed and spread his legs apart. I got into position and started sucking his dick again until he got hard.

"Get onto your hands and knees on the floor," he told me when I pulled up.

I did so, and he got behind me. A moment later his dick started sliding into my buttole again. When he was all the way inside me, he grabbed me by the waist and started thrusting. I started rocking back and forth, and glancing at my crotch I watched my dick and balls flopping around as Grayson did me. Like last time, the end of his dick started hitting something inside me that felt really good, and my dick started getting hard. Grayson thrust for several minutes before I felt him come into me. He pulled out of me, and as he stood up he crossed his arms and glared at me as I got up and got dressed.

Several days later I started touching myself, and sprung another erection. So I slowly walked over to Grayson's house one more time. He opened the door, saw me, and sighed. "Again?" he said.

"It's not like I'm not trying," I said meekly.

"Come on in," he grumbled. We headed into his bedroom for what I really hoped would be the last time and stripped.

"Maybe I should be on my back this time," I hesitantly proposed.

He looked at me for a few moments and sighed again, shaking his head. "All right. After you get me up, get on your back," he said.

Once again he sat down on the edge of his bed and spread his legs apart. I got down and sucked him until he got hard. Then, pulling up, I laid down on his bed on my back and lifted my legs up before spreading them apart. He got into position and shoved his dick into my butt before laying down on me and unceremoniously thrusting. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he plowed my butt. Once again his dick started hitting something that felt really good, and my dick once again got hard. As Grayson and I continued to make out, something a bit different happened this time. Between the end of his dick hitting that something inside me that felt good and his body rubbing across my dick, I actually came. Grayson came a couple of minutes later. Again, when he pulled out of me, I quickly got dressed and left.

A few weeks passed, and I actually noticed that I couldn't get my dick up. One day I saw Grayson in passing, and he said, "It's been a while. I hope that means it was successful?"

"Seems to be," I replied. "I haven't been able to get it up for a while."

"I hope so," he said dryly.

A few days later I started upchucking, and after my parents both noticed, I sat them down and told them what had happened. They were rather put out by what I'd done, since I was only 13 years old, but if I was indeed pregnant, what could they do? (They didn't believe in abortion unless it was absolutely necessary.) They scheduled a doctor's appointment, where it was confirmed that I was pregnant. I was signed up for a class on how to give birth, as well as regular checkups. During one of those checkups I had to strip down completely naked for the initial examinations, and the doctor, whose name was Doctor Carter, even examined my dick to make sure it was big enough to have a baby go through it (he decided that it was just big enough, though he would continue to keep an eye on things, just to make sure it stayed that way).

When Tammy and Don were told about what I'd done for them, they came over. "Oh, Jared, you didn't have to do that!" Tammy said, taking me into an embrace.

"I know," I said. "But I wanted to. I know how much you want a baby, and I can see it's hurting you both lots."

"It is," she said. "There are other ways of addressing it, though. Don and I have been seeing fertility doctor who's supposed to be very good, and there are some promising signs that we could have a child of our own."

I shrugged. I hadn't known about that before, but there was little that could be done about it now.

"Look at it this way - at least you don't have to wait," I said with an attempt at a grin.

***

A few weeks later, during the first ultrasound, there was some fuss being raised by the technician, who left and came back with someone else. After a bit more of an examination, the two spoke with Doctor Carter, and then the three soon sat down with my parents and me.

"Here's the thing," Doctor Carter said. "Jared is pregnant with twins."

Twins?! That is _not_ what I'd been expecting at all! I knew it was going to be hard enough carrying and giving birth to one kid, but _two_?

"Based on my earlier examination, before we knew it was twins," the doctor said, "we had been looking at having Jared give birth naturally. Now we may very well be looking at a C-Section."

"Is that necessary, Doctor?" my dad asked.

"It may be. Yes, C-Sections for guys do put a lot of stress on the body, and normally it's more stress than giving birth naturally once. But since Jared is carrying twins, the stress of having to give birth naturally, especially for one of his age and current physical development, may be a lot more than a C-Section would produce. So it's in my professional opinion that we should go the C-Section route."

My parents agreed to it (since I was under 18). I wasn't too thrilled with the idea; I hadn't liked the idea of having a baby pop out of my dick to begin with, but I also didn't like the idea of being cut open, either, even if it was so that I wouldn't have to have _two_ babies pop out my my dick in rapid succession. I read a little later that I was the youngest guy to ever be pregnant with twins, by three years!

School was weird. People would stare at me and whisper behind my back. Since I was skinny, the pregnancy really started to show more that it would have if I'd been pregnant with only one baby. My best friend, Derek, told me that I was nuts, and I told him that I couldn't really disagree with him.

Soon, school ended and summer started. Since my birthday was in the middle of January, a part of why I'd gone to Grayson when I had was so that I could give birth during the middle of summer and have time to recover before school started again. Little did I know that it would turn out to be probably the best idea I had concerning the whole pregnancy thing, since I would now be having twins via C-Section.

However, fate had a different idea in mind. A little over a week before I was to go in for the C-Section, my parents were gone for the day, I was hanging around the swimming pool at the next-door neighbors. The parents weren't home, but two of their kids, 16-year-old Tanner and10-year-old Sam were there, and were hanging out with me at the pool. Everyone was wearing just swimming suits.

Tanner and Sam were horsing around in the pool, but I was just sitting on the steps, in the pool, submerged to my chest. I was feeling huge at that point (although, granted, from what I'd been told I wasn't too much bigger around than other pregnant guys), and had also been feeling a little bit of cramping over the past couple of days, and so didn't really feel like swimming. Over the past few minutes, the cramping had started coming more and more often. Suddenly, I nearly doubled over as a big one occurred. Tanner, apparently having noticed, came over.

"You all right, Jared?" he asked.

I was about to say that I was fine when another contraction hit. "I'm not sure," I said, clutching my abdomen.

Tanner leaned forward and put his hand on my stomach. After a few moments, he said, "Dude, I think you've gone into labor!"

"But I'm not even supposed to be due for another two weeks!" I said.

"That may be so," Tanner said, "But your stomach feels just like my cousin's did when she went into labor."

"What do we do?!" Sam said.

"We've got to get him to a hospital, obviously," Tanner said. "Sam, go get the car keys." Sam got out of the pool, quickly dried off, and headed into the house while Tanner helped me out to get of the pool and get dried off.

A couple of minutes later, Sam came back out with the car keys. We all headed into the garage, with Tanner helping me along the way, and we quickly headed to the hospital, where, after a staff member there assured me he'd call my parents, I was rushed into the delivery room, with Sam and Tanner coming along with.

"I'm pregnant with twins," I managed to tell the doctor who was doing a quick examination on me, "and I'm supposed to be having them by C-Section."

"It's too late for that now," the doctor told me. "The first one's about to come out. You'll have to give birth naturally."

My eyes widened as the doctor turned to talk to someone for several moments before turning back to us. "You'll have to take your swimming suit off and shower, of course," he told me. "There's a shower right over there in that other room. You other boys will have to do the same, if you want to join him in the delivery room. The babies shouldn't be exposed to the ammonia fumes coming off of your skin and swimming suits this early on. And yes," since he apparently saw a question in Tanner's eyes, "since we don't have any other clothes for you to wear, that means you'll be naked as well, unless by some strange chance you brought clothes from home."

As a group we quickly moved towards the shower. Sam was quickly out of his swimming suit (which admittedly surprised me a little bit), and I leaned up against the wall while Tanner pulled his off. He then helped me out of mine. They put the swimming suits in a bag provided by a passing hospital orderly, who sealed it up and laid it against a far wall. We then hopped into the shower together, which turned out to be just big enough to hold the three of us, and started getting cleaned off. Tanner had me lean up against the wall while they washed off. Sam then helped me stand up while Tanner washed me off. I felt a little weird as Tanner washed off my dick and balls.

Getting out of the shower, we dried off. Tanner poked his head out to let them know we were done. As we waited, I'll admit I did check the others out a little out of the corner of my eye. Tanner's dick and balls were a lot bigger than mine were, with more pubic hairs. Sam didn't have pubic hairs yet, but I thought his dick and balls were actually a pretty good size for someone his age.

Moments later someone came over and told us to get me to the delivery table. "Good luck," Tanner said.

I grabbed his hand. "Please, come with me," I said quietly. "I'm scared."

He hesitated, and I mentally cringed. I don't know what had made me ask that of him, since the doctor had said Tanner and Sam would have to be naked, too, if they joined me out there, and I realized that was asking a lot of anyone.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." I said.

"Nah, let's do this," Tanner said with a shrug. "Come on, Sam."

"But guys...naked?" Sam said, his eyes wide.

"Sam, it's not like you've never been naked around others before," Tanner pointed out. "It's just like now, only with a few more people. Just pretend it's like the physicals you've had the past couple of years where the doctor had you take all your clothes off. Besides, nobody's going to be looking at you anyway. Everyone's going to be gawking at Jared's dick."

Sam still looked a little hesitant. "Like I said before, Sam," I managed to get out between ever-increasing contractions, "you don't have to come in if you don't want to, but you'd better hurry and decide. This first kid's on its way!"

Sam finally shrugged. "Well, if you are..." he said, looking at Tanner, who nodded.

After I took a few stumbling steps out the door, Tanner helped me over. I settled down on it and put my feet on the two pad things on the end of it, and moments later someone gave me a shot of pain medication. Everyone gathered around me, and Tanner took my hand in his.

A doctor got into position down between my legs, right up next to the end of my dick. "All right, Jared," he said, "Start pushing."

I did as directed, and moments later I felt the baby move towards my dick. I started crying out in pain as pain shot through my dick as the first baby started going through it. I'd always heard that it hurt, but this was intense! Clutching Tanner's hand, I somehow managed to keep pushing as the baby continued its journey through my dick. Eventually I felt the baby slide out of my dick, and immense relief flooded me as the pressure in my dick went down.

Moments later there was crying, and the doctor said, "It's a girl!"

The umbilical cord was cut, and the baby was taken to be cleaned up. A few minutes later the placenta was pulled out of me.

"How are you doing?" Tanner asked.

"Well, that's not quite how I was planning on having my dick touched for the first time by a girl," I said, and he smirked.

"I'll bet," he replied.

I laid there for a little while, wondering why they were leaving me in that location. Finally I grabbed the doctor as he passed by.

"Hey, aren't you going to deliver the second baby by C-Section?" I asked. I hadn't been too enthused about the C-Section before, but after just having had to give birth naturally, the C-Section didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Unfortunately," the doctor said, "the second baby is already in a position that by the time we got set up for a C-Section the labor would have already started. So you will have to give birth naturally to the second one as well."

I nearly passed out when I heard that. Tanner put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, buddy," he said quietly.

A few minutes later my dad, Don, and Grayson rushed into the delivery room. They spotted me as the doctor went over to talk to them. Then they came over to where I was, politely not commenting on the two naked boys standing next to me.

"How are you, Jared?" my dad asked.

"A little sore," I replied. "Hey, Don, congratulations. You have a daughter."

"That's what I hear," he said. "Think you can pull it off one more time?"

"Looks like I'll have to," I said. Ironically, that's just when I felt more contractions really start.

The doctor was alerted, and got back down between my legs a second time as my dad, Don, and Grayson joined Sam and Tanner around me. This time, I had my dad hold my hand.

"All right, Jared," the doctor said, "I want you to start pushing again."

I really didn't want to. I was more than a little sore. I was exhausted. But then, I was only here in the first place because I'd wanted to give Don and Tammy a kid, so I supposed that there were those who'd say I had no one to blame but myself for being in this predicament in the first place.

I started to push, relax, push, relax, following the doctor's directions. Soon I felt the second baby move towards my dick and braced for the inevitable pain, That still didn't prepare me for what it was like to have the second baby go through my dick. Alternating between panting, grunting, and screaming, I continued to push as I clutched my dad's hand. I started feeling light-headed; it seemed like this baby was taking longer to come out than the first one did. Just as I finally felt the baby slip all the way out of my dick, darkness overcame me...

***

Slowly I came to. "Hey, there, buddy," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes to see Don sitting next to me. I was laying in a hospital bed in what must have been a private room. "Hey," I said. "What are doing still off work?"

He chuckled. "The only time I took off was a little bit Thursday morning when I learned you'd gone into labor. Right now it's Saturday afternoon. You passed out right after the second baby was born." My eyes widened. I'd been out for a day and a half! "So," I finally said, "was was the second baby? A boy or a girl?"

"A boy," Don said. "You had one of each."

I tried to sit up, but moaned at the pain in my abdomen and dick. "Take it easy," Don said. "You had a rough day Thursday."

A little while later my dad and Ryan came into the room. They'd been to McDonald's to grab a bite to eat when I'd come to. The thought of food made me feel a little nauseated at the moment. A short time after that, a doctor came in and, shutting the door, told me he'd like to do a quick physical examination on me. I nodded and he came over and pulled the covers down off of me, and that's when I realized that I was still completely naked. He began his examination, occasionally asking questions, and spending a lot of time examining my dick. When I asked how the babies were, I was told they were both healthy and doing well.

"In fact, it's good they weren't any bigger than they were," the doctor said, noting that the girl weighed in at 1 pound 10 ounces and her younger brother weighed in at 2 pounds 4 ounces. "If they were any bigger, especially the boy, your penis might not have been able to handle it."

"Then that explains why Jared passed out at the end," my dad commented.

"Right," the doctor said. "The baby boy wasn't the biggest baby a guy's ever given birth to naturally. It's not even the biggest baby birthed naturally by a 13 year old. A few years ago we had a 13 year old boy in here who gave birth naturally to a 3 pound 5 ounce baby. But of course that was a single-baby birth, and involved a boy who was physically larger than Jared was, with a noticeably bigger penis."

Personally, I still couldn't help but wince. Even though that was one baby, it sure seemed like it might have hurt just as much in the end. I was just glad it was all over.

"It is, in an interesting way, kind of a good thing that the babies were as big as they were, though," the doctor continued. "If they'd been much smaller, one or both might have been born before Jared got to the hospital. It's their size that made it take long enough for them to get into position that it bought him the time needed to get here and get ready."

The doctor finished up examining me and declared that everything looked all right, though I'd still have to stay in the hospital four a couple more days, just to be on the safe side. We thanked him and he left.

It was a pretty quiet two days; fortunately, my dad had thought to bring along a book for me to read. I was examined a couple of more times; the first time wasn't so bad, as it was the same doctor as before. However, the second time was rather embarrassing for me, as it was a woman who came in to give me the exam! I laid there blushing furiously the entire time she examined my dick.

Finally the day came for me to go home. My parents and I had already signed the adoption paperwork so that Don and Tammy could adopt the kids (Tammy, Don, and I had decided together to name the girl Michelle and the boy Hayden), and they would be picking up the twins separately. While my parents were signing the paperwork to get me released, I showered in the shower in the small bathroom attached to the room I'd been staying in, then headed back into the room to get dressed. Tanner and Sam had both come along, and we talked about nothing in particular as I got dressed.

The doctor who'd delivered the twins came in just before we left. He said something amazing - that getting my dick sucked regularly could help it get better quicker. Soon we headed home, and when we went into my bedroom, Tanner shut the door.

"I was thinking," he said, "about how sucking your dick would make it get better quicker."

"Yeah," I said, not quite sure where he was going with that.

"Well," he said, "if it's all right with you, I'll suck your dick for you."

"Wow, you'd do that?!" I said, almost unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah, I would," he said quietly. A moment later, he nudged Sam.

"What?!" Sam said.

Tanner looked at him, then down at my crotch.

"What are you saying?" Sam said again. "I don't understand!"

Tanner sighed, rolled his eyes, and muttered under his breath for a moment before he said, "This is where you offer to help suck Jared's dick."

"You want me to _what_?!?!" Sam said.

"You heard me."

They stared at each other for several moments before Sam finally said, "All right, I'll help suck Jared's dick."

"How about we start now?" Tanner asked.

"Sure," I said, before getting up. I kicked my shoes off, then unfastened my pants, and pulled them off, along with my briefs and socks. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I spread my legs apart. "So, who gets to go first?" I asked.

"I will," Tanner said.

He got down between my legs. Leaning forward, he took my dick into his mouth and started sucking. It was kind of weird at first having Tanner sucking my dick, since we hadn't ever known each other all _that_ well. His nose was in my pubic hairs and his chin was pressed up against my balls. His cheeks were pressed up against the insides of my thighs. I'd never thought of Tanner in that way, and still didn't. But it was also cool that he'd be willing to do that for me. After the 20 minutes the doctor had prescribed, I let Tanner know, and he pulled up. I put my clothes back on, and Tanner and I high-fived.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he replied.

Tanner and Sam came over the next morning, and Sam actually sucked my dick! He seemed a little nervous, but he sucked like a real trooper. Like his big brother, Sam's nose was in my pubic hairs, his chin was pressed up against my balls, and his cheeks were pressed up against my thighs.

After Sam's 20 minutes, they agreed to take turns sucking my dick until I got better. In the mornings would be Tanner, then Sam in the afternoons. They wound up sucking for almost 2 and a half months before I got an erection, which happened when Tanner was sucking. But instead of pulling up like I thought he would, Tanner started moving his head back and forth, sliding along my hard dick until I came in his mouth. Not surprisingly, a couple of months later he admitted he was bisexual.

That seems like it might have been the end of things, but it doesn't end there. One other weird thing happened. Several months later, Tammy and Don discovered she was pregnant - and with twins, one boy and one girl! So in the span of a couple of years they went from no kids to 4 kids.


End file.
